A Heterogeneous Cloud Radio Access Network (H-CRAN) is an enhanced access network of a Hierarchical Networking (HetNet) and a Cloud Radio Access Network (C-RAN). The H-CRAN includes: High Power Nodes (HPN)s and Low Power Nodes (LPN)s.